POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA
by Arii Monteroo
Summary: Se trata de como una humana llamada Venecia Lunar se enamora de un fantasma llamado Joaquin Cañuelas, y decide suicidarse para estar con el ya que su amor es imposible. y escribe una historia para que sepan el verdadero motivo de su suicidio, y por eso el primer capitulo se llama "Mi Historia" porque nos cuenta como fue su vida desde que llego a este piso
1. Mi historia

**Resumen:**

**Este fic se trata de como una mujer llamada Venecia Lunar se enamora de un fantasma llamado Joaquín cañuelas y le ayuda a descubrir cómo murió. Al principio no se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos asía él, pero después de unos meses los descubre y se lo dice, él le dice que siente lo mismo, pero que lo suyo era imposible ya que él era un fantasma que murió hace 35 años y ella es una humana con una vida por delante, entonces ella decide acabar con todo esto y decide suicidarse para estar con él, al principio se niega pero después de suplicas y suplicas el accede a esto y el primer capítulo se llama MI HISTORIA, debido a que Venecia nos cuenta el porqué de su suicidio.**

**POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA**

**Capítulo 1 = Mi Historia **

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Venecia Lunar, y les voy a contar ****Mí Historia, ****la historia de cómo me enamore del ****FANTASMA ****que vive en este piso desde hace 35 años. Todo comenzó el día en que llegue aquí, era una tarde de enero, yo había llegado aquí, a Tokio. Busque lugar donde pueda vivir, claro que debía ser rentado, ya que no contaba con mucho dinero en mi bolsillo. Busque y busque, pero no encontré un lugar que me gustara, hasta que llegue a este piso, ahí vi que el lugar era antiguo, pero al mismo tiempo era acogedor.**

**-Guau… Es hermoso…- dije maravillada por el lugar- Ya está decidido… me quedo con este piso- dije muy segura y entusiasmada por la idea de vivir en este piso tan hermoso**

**-¿Esta segura?... Mire que se han escuchado rumores de que este piso está encantado- me dijo, recordé que este es el famoso piso en donde vive un fantasma. Pero a mí no me importo, yo quería ese piso, era justo lo que estaba buscando, y no iba a vacilar por un fantasma.**

**-No me importa… Quiero este piso… Además creo que eso del fantasma es mentira- dije decidida, y algo asustada.**

**Tan solo de pensar de que aquí había un fantasma me asustaba, pero yo no era de creer en leyendas, para mí era solo eso, leyendas.**

**-Está bien… Valla que usted es una persona muy insistente- esto último me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, a la cual devolví- Aquí tiene… Solo tiene que firmar y el piso será suyo… Pero debo advertirle, que las personas que rentan o compran esta casa, siempre terminan en irse a los 10 días porque dicen que hay un fantasma rondando- dijo el hombre cambiando su sonrisa a una cara seria-¿Esta segura que quiere este piso?- me pregunto, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza con el rostro serio- Está bien aquí tiene, pero conste que se lo dije- me entrego las llaves del piso de arriba de la casa y le agradecí por todo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi en saltitos. **

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, como soy nueva en esto acepto cualquier crítica y si les gusto y quieren la continuación me lo dicen en los comentarios.**

**Un Beso, cuídense **


	2. Mi nuevo hogar

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 2 = Mi Nuevo Hogar

Llame a mi abuela para que mande mis cosas a mi nuevo hogar y empezar mi nueva vida, aquí en Tokio, mi abuela se llama Alicia Lunar.

-Hola abuela, ya conseguí lugar. Puedes mandarme mis cosas- dije abriendo la puerta y entrando con mis maletas.

-Claro hija, solo pásame la dirección y en unos días llegaran tus cosas- le pase la dirección, pero me sorprendió al saber que conocía la leyenda de mi nuevo hogar, pero me sorprendió aún más cuando se alteró y me dijo - Hija mía, ¿Por qué vives en ese lugar? ¡No, te prohíbo que vivas ahí!, sal de ese piso y ve a buscar uno mejor-

-¿¡Que!? Abuela no, es mi hogar ahora, me encanta este lugar y no voy a renunciar a él por un capricho tuyo, es mi vida deja de controlarla, diciéndome que hacer y que no, ya no soy una niña pequeña, soy mayor tengo 24 años… Podrías respetarme un poco- dije enojada, enserio lo estaba, después de decirle eso le colgué.

Lo primero que hice fue dejar mis maletas en mi nueva sala y echarme al sofá a pensar que es lo que tenía que hacer en el día:

-Ir a contratar a las compañías del gas, el agua y la luz, comprar una nueva cama, desinfectar la casa, buscar trabajo, ir de compras al supermercado, desempacar. Ay es mucho y estoy muy cansada, y estuve viajando horas- dije muy cansada. Me recosté en el sofá, era muy cómodo, me acurruque hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. Tres horas después me desperté y me asombre cuando encontré enzima mío una sábana, la ventana y las cortinas cerradas. Primero pensé que era el rentador, pero descarte esa posibilidad ya que cuando me entrego la llave salió como un misil, ya que tenía otro "compromiso" pendiente. Luego de pensar vi como una sombra enfrente de mí y empecé a sospechar que tal vez si hay un fantasma en este piso.

Si quieren la continuación me avisan.

Un Beso y cuidencen.


	3. Me Puedo Quedar

Por amor a un fantasma

Capítulo 3 = Me Puedo Quedar

Pegue un grito horrorizada después de ver que no había nadie y solo estaba yo, no podía creerlo un fantasma viviendo conmigo, eso era del no creer ES del no creer, luego de tranquilizarme le pregunte:

-T….Tu…E…Er… ¿Eres el fantasma del que todo el mundo habla? …N… No puedo creerlo- no recibí respuesta alguna, entonces decidí agarrar una lapicera y una libreta, la deje en la mesa de la estancia, me senté en el sofá y dije:

-Mira, si tú no quieres que me quede lo entenderé y me iré, solo házmelo saber yo tomare mis cosas y me iré y nunca más me volverás a ver-vi como la lapicera levitaba y la libreta se abría:

Está bien, puedes quedarte pero con una condición. Nunca hables de mi con nadie, quiero que todos sigan creyendo que soy solo eso, una leyenda- me sorprendí, yo pensaba que a los fantasmas les gustaba asustar y que todo el mundo sepa que existen.

Está bien, no le diré a nadie nada.

Así fue como comencé a vivir con el fantasma que vive en ese piso. Pero tenía una pregunta que no me atrevía a hacerle, este fantasma ¿Es hombre o mujer? La verdad tenia curiosidad de que sexo era mi nuevo compañero o compañera, empecé a creer que era hombre ya que a beses encontraba la tapa del retrete del baño arriba, no sabía que los fantasmas tenían que hacer sus necesidades después de muertos, luego otra sospecha se hizo presente ya que cada vez que me quedaba dormida en el sofá o en la mesa siempre había una sábana enzima mío y las ventanas y las cortinas serradas, me sentía protegida, pero al mismo tiempo desprotegida, tanto que tenía que ir a bañarme en baños públicos por miedo a que me viera desnuda, tenía miedo de que fuera uno de esos hombres pervertidos.

Entonces decidí hablar con él otra vez:

Esto...Disculpa, pero tengo que pedirte un favor- mire mi cartera y le dije- Aun no consigo trabajo, y no puedo darme el lujo de seguir gastando más de lo que tengo que gastar- entonces devolví la mirada a la libreta y dije- ¿Puedo pedirte que cuando yo me valla a bañar tu agás algún ruido para saber dónde estás y así no sentirme incomoda?- el empezó a escribir:

Está bien, pero quiero que a cambio e agás un favor que te voy a pedir cuando consigas trabajo.

Eso me dejo con una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza ¿Por qué me quería pedir un favor después de conseguir trabajo? Bueno sea lo que sea, ese favor me cambio la vida.

hola, perdon que me tarde, pero es que me quede sin internet y no sabia como subirlo, tube suerte cuando fui a la casa de una amiga y me presto para subir uno de los capitulos.

Gracias a La Otaku Que Lee Libros, te amo amiga, gracias por estar ahi siempre, nunca me faltes, sos lo mas


	4. El Favor

Por amor a un fantasma

Capítulo 4 = El Favor

Era lunes 14 de abril, salí a buscar trabajo, al principio no encontré, pero después de horas de buscar encontré uno, no es la gran cosa. Para una revista, tengo mi propio segmento, escribo algunas frases para alentar a las mujeres a luchar por sus sueños, esperanzas y por lo que más aman en este mundo, esta es una de mis líneas "POCO A POCO LA VIDA ME ENSEÑA, POR QUIEN DEBO LUCHAR, Y A QUIEN DEBO RENUNSIAR", tal vez les suene familiar, ya que trabajaba para la tercer revista más famosa en todo Tokio. Como ya les dije anteriormente, el fantasma que vive con migo me dijo que quería que le hiciera un favor después de que consiguiera un trabajo:

Conseguí trabajo…. ¿Cuál es el favor?- empecé a escribir en la máquina de escribir que anteriormente era de mi madre, estaba inspirada y tenía muchas frases nuevas, pero de repente:

\- "Busca tumba ... Mi" -

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con que nombre?-

-"Joaquín Cañuelas"-

¿Joaquín Cañuelas? No sé porque pero sentía como si lo conociere, pero ¿Dónde? Deje mis dudas de un lado y empecé a investigar, nunca encontré la tumba de Joaquín Cañuelas. Entonces empecé a buscar a alguna persona de apellido Cañuelas, mi búsqueda dio frutos, encontré a un hombre llamado "Jacob Cañuelas", mire el teléfono por unos segundos hasta que me decidí a llamar a ese tal Jacob Cañuelas, para mi suerte nadie atendió entonces decidí ir en busca del señor Jacob Cañuelas.

No pude evitar darme cuenta que su casa quedaba en medio del cementerio, me atendió un hombre de unos 67 años.

\- ¿Buenos días le buscar a un miembro de la familia de un amigo? -

-La verdad, lo estoy buscando a usted. ¿Acaso es algún familiar de Joaquín Cañuelas?- le conté por qué lo buscaba, pero me dejo en shock lo que me dijo

bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo, y le quiero agradecer a La Otaku Que Lee Libros por su comentario. Y de paso pedirle que le mande un saludo a su mama de mi parte, y tambien te mando un beso amiga, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D


	5. El Hermano De Joaquín

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 5 = El Hermano De Joaquín

-¿Cómo conoce usted a mi hermano? El murió hace 35 años, antes de que usted naciera, usted no pudo conocerlo-

-¿Quien dijo que es usted?-

El suspiro y dijo- Ya no tiene caso ocultárselo, pase le diré todo lo que quiera saber de Joaquín- Dime ¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Cómo murió Joaquín?-

\- Si quiere saber cómo murió mi hermano, tiene que encontrar su tumba, pero su verdadera tumba, ya que la que está aquí no es verdadera-

Joaquín Cañuelas escondía un gran secreto, y yo iba a descubrirlo.

-Si quiere encontrar la tumba de mi hermano solo tiene que buscar en el "SUEÑO DE LOS MUERTOS"- ya sabía dónde había que ir- Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama usted?-

-Venecia...Venecia Lunar- al escuchar mi nombre abrió los ojos como platos, miro hacia arriba y dijo:

-Valla, valla Joaquín otra vez una de las mujeres Lunar se metió en nuestras vidas-

¿Otra vez? Acaso ¿Otra de las mujeres Lunar se había metido con la familia Cañuelas? Bueno, lo importante ahora era encontrar la tumba de Joaquín Cañuelas, después de salir del cementerio suspire profundamente y en un susurro dije:

Vuelvo a casa- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro después de que el viento golpeo mi cara.


	6. Vuelvo a Casa

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 6 = Vuelvo a Casa

Fui al piso que comparto con Joaquín y empecé a empacar un poco de ropa para realzar mi viaje. Recordé que tenía que avisar a mi trabajo sobre mi viaje y lo más difícil para mí, mentirle a mi jefe porque no le puedo decir que vuelvo a mi casa a buscar la tumba de un muerto que vive conmigo, me creería loca y puede hasta despedirme. Le pedí a la secretaria para hablar con él, espere unas 3 horas, hasta que pudo atenderme, ya que él estaba en una importante reunión de trabajo:

-Hola Señorita Lunar, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- me señalo que me sentara

-La verdad, es que mi abuela está enferma, y como yo soy su único familiar con vida y ella vive en Japón…..- me interrumpió para hablar él

-¿Quieres tus vacaciones? Claro que sí, es tu abuela y el único familiar que tienes, así que ¿Por qué he de privarte de cuidarla?-

Le agradecí por todo, era la primera vez que mentía y tenía miedo de perder mi trabajo si me descubría.

Le conté todo a Joaquín, le dije que volvería lo más pronto posible y que le contaría todo lo que descubriera.

Llegue a Japón después de unas horas, me dirigí a la casa de mi abuela en un taxi. Le page al taxista y me limite a entrar a la casa de mi abuela, pude verla escribiendo, yo me acerque sigilosamente para darle la sorpresa:

-¡ABUELA!- le grite mientras le abrazaba la espalda

-Hija mía ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- se levantó de su asiento para darse la media vuelta y abrazarme.

Le conté TODO, no podía mentirle, era mi abuela, ella era todo para mí y yo era todo para ella, ella me crio cuando mi madre murió desgraciadamente cuando se fue de luna de miel en un barco con mi padrastro, se preguntaran que paso con mi padre biológico, bueno cuando él se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí se fue, se cómo se llama y donde vive y hasta su número de teléfono pero no quería verlo, no quería saber ni tener que ver nada con él, lo odiaba, lo odio mejor dicho, por eso cuando mi madre murió y le iban a dar mi custodia a él, cuando ya tenía edad suficiente como para elegir con quien quedarme le dije al juez que me quería quedarme con mi abuela y esa fue la última vez que supe de mi padre, si tienen curiosidad por cómo se llama se los voy a decir, mi padre se llama "Uriel Tremer". Y bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de mi padre y sigamos con lo que estábamos, como ya les dije, no le podía ocultar nada a mi abuela, ella me crio y no sería justo que le ocultara cosas, ya que es mi único familiar vivo y sino confió en ella en quien más, porque en mi padre no creo, él no quiere saber nada de mí y yo no quiero saber nada de él.

-Y como veras, volví para descubrir el porqué de su muerte, tengo que hacerlo se lo prometí. Y siento que se lo debo no sé porque- ella me miro y me dijo:

-Es por mi culpa que la familia Cañuelas esté involucrada con la nuestra- quede en shock al escuchar eso.


	7. La Condesión De Alicia Lunar

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 7 = La Confesión De Alicia Lunar

Estaba confundida, simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Cómo que era por su culpa que la familia Cañuelas estaba involucrada con nuestra familia? Alguien puede decirme ¿cómo sentirme en este momento? La verdad estaba en shock.

-A que te réferis con eso abuela, ¿Qué tenemos que ver con la familia Cañuelas? ¿De dónde los conoces? Mejor dicho ¿De dónde los conocemos?- ella suspiro para al fin decirme:

-El padre de Joaquín Cañuelas, Juan Cañuelas,…-guardo silencio por un momento, ya que no era fácil para ella decir lo que me dijo

-¿¡Qué!? Abuela ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre?-

-Era mi amante- pude escuchar cómo se le quebraba la vos y las lágrimas se le caían por las mejillas al decirme eso- 5 años después de casarme con tu abuelo los conocí, después de 2 semanas saliendo le dije que estaba casada, para mi suerte él también lo estaba, su mujer se llamaba Lujan Molinos, decidimos volvernos amantes. Después de 7 años de estar con Juan empecé a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, fue entonces cuando decidí contarle a tu abuelo sobre esto, jamás volví a ver a Juan Cañuelas. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, de haber engañado a tu abuelo con el padre de Joaquín.-

No lo podía creer, estaba en shock no lo podía procesar ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Mi abuela? ¿Tenía un amante? Tenía que poner en fin a esto y animarme a preguntarle sobre Joaquín:

-¿No sabes cómo murió Joaquín? ¿Sabes el origen de su muerte? ¿Sabes su historia?-

-Hija mía, yo solo sé que tuvo un hijo llamado Joaquín con Lujan, y que tenía un hijo no reconocido un par de años más grande que Joaquín, creo que se llamaba Jacob, pero no sé quién es la madre-

Me quede por un tiempo 3 semanas para ser exacta. Después de cenar fui en busca de la tumba de Joaquín. Era 27 de Mayo, me llamo la atención que no la encontré hasta que me llamo la atención una tumba con el nombre de "Stephania Gonzales", no sé porque, pero después de leer ese nombre empecé a desenterrar el cadáver. Encontrando en el cajón un esqueleto con vestimenta de hombre, una bala en donde antes estaba su corazón y una carta entre sus manos o mejor dicho entre sus huesos, y una gran sorpresa escrita en ella.


	8. El Descubrimiento De SU Muerte

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 8 = El Descubrimiento De SU Muerte

-"Querido lector"...- decía la carta que encontré en la tumba de la supuesta mujer.

-..."Si está leyendo esto es porque conoció a mi hijo Joaquín cañuelas y quiere saber el porqué de su muerte. Por cierto yo me llamo Juan Cañuelas, soy el padre de Joaquín y Jacob. Ellos son medio hermanos, porque la madre de Jacob es Esperanza Lunar, la hermana de mi amante Alicia Lunar..."- deje de leer por un momento. Entonces Jacob Cañuelas era mi pariente y nunca lo supe, ¿Por qué la hermana de mi abuela nunca nos dijo sobre él? Me hubiera gustado saber de él. Pero si era así entonces ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo cuándo lo fui a buscar? ¿Por qué dijo que otra vez una de las mujeres Lunar se había metido en sus vidas? Si su madre era una Lunar, era Esperanza Lunar, la hermana de mi abuela. No lo entendía, no lo entiendo, paso más de un año y todavía no lo entiendo.

-..."Esperanza no quería saber más nada con Jacob y me lo entrego. Es 5 años más grande que Joaquín, cuando Jacob llego Joaquín tenía 5 años y bueno ya deben de saber cuánto tenía Jacob. Bueno como dije Esperanza no lo quería y mi esposa Lujan Molinos, por lo buena que es lo acepto. Pasaron 20 años y mis hijos ya eran mayores, Joaquín tenía 25 y Jacob 30. Jacob por desgracia se juntó con la mafia, y Joaquín a la "Policía secreta" por así decirlo, ya que nadie sabía que él era un policía, ni siquiera su hermano Jacob. Cuando la mafia se enteró que Joaquín estaba en la policía y que Jacob era su hermano creyeron que él estaba de incognito y trataron de matarlo, Joaquín intervino y lo mataron a él en su lugar, la bala fue a parar al corazón de Joaquín acabando con su vida. Su madre Lujan se mató 3 meses después. Los Cañuelas sufrimos mucho por amor y eso es lo que nos mató a nosotros y a las personas que nos aman, tarde o temprano las personas que aman a un Cañuelas terminar por morir".- no lo podía creer los Cañuelas sufrían por amor y eso los mataban, a ellos y a las personar que los amaban. Lo que mato a Joaquín fue el amor hacia su hermano Jacob, no pude evitar llorar, estaba en shock.


	9. Aun No Entiendo Joaquín

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 9 = Aun No Entiendo Joaquín

Después de lo susodicho en el cementerio volví a Tokio y me reincorpore en mi trabajo. Paso alrededor de 1 mes desde que descubrí el origen de la muerte de Joaquín. Me quede con la bala que lo mato, no sé porque pero cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba guardando en mi bolso. Aun no digiero lo que leí, ¿Cómo es que soy familiar de Jacob Cañuelas y nunca lo conocí? La verdad es que me hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero ya no es posible ya que cuando regrese me llamaron del banco y me dijeron que herede una gran suma de dinero, no lo podía creer le dije al hombre que tuvo que haber un error, ya que mi abuela aún estaba viva, la herencia de mi mamá ya la había cobrado pero no era la gran cosa pero me vino muy bien ese dinero y mi papa bueno el aún estaba vivo y obvio no me dejo ninguna herencia. Me impresiono que allá mencionado a Jacob ¿Cómo sabían que Jacob era el hijo de la hermana de mi abuela? Era muy raro, pero bueno de algún lado lo abran sacado.

Volví al piso que comparto con Joaquín sin poder digerir lo que estaba pasando.

Primero:

Conocí a Joaquín que lleva viviendo en este piso desde los 18 años.

Segundo:

Joaquín me pide que busque su tumba y en eso descubro que Jacob es el hijo de la hermana de mi abuela y que es el medio hermano de Joaquín.

Y tercero:

Que Jacob me heredo una gran suma de dinero.

Pero lo que menos entiendo es por qué Joaquín me pide que busque su tumba.

-Aun no entiendo Joaquín, ¿Por qué me mandaste a buscar tu tumba?- empezó a escribir y me sorprendió lo que puso.

-Solo quería que supieras la verdad. Lo que me mato fue el amor por mi hermano y que entiendas que por eso ya no existe la familia Cañuelas, todos morimos literalmente por amor y quiero protegerte ya que…- dejo de escribir ya que la ventana estaba abierta y se estaba levantando tormenta, las hojas empezaron a bolar corrí a cerrar las ventanas y empecé a juntar las hojas del piso, Joaquín me ayudo y nuestras manos se tocaron por accidente, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿Tus ojos son grises?-

-Si lo son…Lo olvide, no puedes escucharme-

-Si ya veo, guau son hermosos-

Ambos abrimos los ojos al darnos cuenta que ya no necesitábamos la libreta.

-Yyyyy Joaquín…. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir antes de que se levantara el viento?- lo que me dijo me dejo en shock.


	10. La Confesion de Joaquin y Mis Verdaderos

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 10 = La Confesión De Joaquín y Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos

Pasaron 5 meses desde la confesión de Joaquín aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer:

Era 12 de julio, las hojas salieron volando gracias a que la ventana estaba abierta, mire esos hermosos ojos grises, no estaba segura si eran grises asique le pregunte, me dijo que si y nos dimos cuenta que ya no era necesario usar la libreta:

-Yyyy Joaquín… ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir antes de que se levantara el viento?- el me miro por unos segundos, luego se levantó y se dio la vuelta, me levante y le dije:

-Joaquín… ¿Ocurre algo?- no me dijo nada, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

-¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! ¡No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti! ¡3 semanas después de que llegaste me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti! ¡Tengo suerte de estar muerto! ¡Porque gracias a eso te pude conocer! ¡Nunca sentí esto por nadie! ¡Y me gustaría estar vivo! Para poder estar contigo- me quede en shock al escuchar eso, empecé a pensar en lo que yo ciento asique le dije:

-Joaquín quiero decirte que yo…- fui interrumpida por Joaquín.

-No importa lo que sientas por mí, lo importante es que tengas una vida y seas feliz, mejor hazte el favor y olvida lo que te dije- no sé porque, pero cuando se fue a la sala no pude evitar que se me cayeran unas lágrimas.

Como les dije pasaron 5 meses de su confesión y yo estoy tratando de descubrir lo que siento. Ha sido muy difícil, ya que Joaquín se distancio de mí, apenas si hablamos, el me sigue protegiendo y eso, pero estamos tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. El tiempo paso y mi trabajo va muy bien hasta conseguí un aumento y mi segmento se volvió famoso ya que todo el mundo lo lee, nadie me conoce pero bueno no me quejo ya que yo pedí que mi identidad quedara en secreto ya que soy muy tímida. Pero bueno eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante ahora es saber lo que siento por Joaquín, y eso es muy difícil porque yo trato de hablarle y el solo se limita a no responderme. Y recién esta mañana mientras tomaba desayuno él se decidió a hablarme nuevamente, me sentí muy feliz al ver que por fin después de 5 meses volvió a hablarme, ya lo estaba extrañando y después de pensar en lo que les dije, de que lo extrañe me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por Joaquín.


	11. Mi Confesión

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 11 = Mi Confesión

3 meses después de que descubrí lo que siento por él, empecé a pensar como decírselo busque la forma de decírselo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba me ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba y cambiaba de tema, guau era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero estaba dispuesta a decírselo fuera como fuera, ¿ya les dije que ahora no lo veo como una sombra sino que ahora lo veo como una persona normal?, abecés me olvido que es un fantasma, hasta una vez le hice de comer olvidando que está muerto y no come. Bueno en fin, como ya les había dicho, no sé cómo decirle a Joaquín lo que siento, ya lo intente y no pude y eso que yo sé lo que siente por mí, ¿Acaso eso no lo aria más fácil? No puedo decírselo y eso me carcome el alma. Paso toda una semana y yo trato de averiguar cómo decirle a Joaquín Cañuelas lo que siento por él, hoy 9 de febrero decidí que cueste lo que cueste hoy le diría a Joaquín Cañuelas. Después de mandar mis escritos a mi trabajo me dispuse a hablar con él:

-Esto…Joaquín… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dije muy nerviosa casi arrepintiéndome de lo que iba a decir.

-Claro, ¿De qué?- me miro muy seriamente con esos ojos grises que me derretían, casi se me cae la baba y si no reaccionaba antes de que eso pasara él se estaría preguntando porque babeaba.

-Quiero decirte que…ehm que…-

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Ehm yo…..Yo….Quería decirte que…Que- maldición sí que era muy difícil decírselo, me levante, me di la vuelta y después de unos segundos me di la vuelta y le dije o más bien le grite- ¡Quiero decirte que yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí!- él se sorprendió, me dijo:

-Venecia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que después de que me dejaste de hablar te empecé a extrañar, y después cuando me volviste a hablar me puse muy feliz y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti- él solo se limitó a suspirar y decirme:

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Pues estar juntos-

-¿Pero cómo? Vencía lo nuestro es imposible, tu estas viva, en cambio yo soy un fantasma que vive en esta mierda de piso desde hace 35 años y te doblo la edad recuerda que morí a los 30 años has la suma, tengo 65 años y tú solo 25-

-Joaquín no me interesa, tú me amas yo te amo, queremos estar juntos, no me importa que todo el mundo me crea una loca por salir con un fantasma o que digan que está mal, lo que importa es el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, y voy a luchar por ti aunque sea lo último que haga-


	12. Por Amor a Un Fantasma

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 12 = Por Amor a Un Fantasma

Hoy sábado 15 sigo luchando por un amor imposible, por amor a un fantasma, es horrible que Joaquín y yo sintamos lo mismo y no poder estar juntos, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar enamorarnos, desde que nos confesamos que nos miramos muy tiernamente, nos decimos "te amo" "te quiero" etc. Pero el tener antojo de besar nuestros labios y tocar nuestros cuerpos al son de la pasión que nos consume cada día es horrible, pero nada detendrá mi sueño, nada ni nadie lo hará, voy a luchar por Joaquín Cañuelas aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Joaquín, ¿Aun no encuentras la forma de que podamos estar juntos?-

-Nada. ¿Tu?-

-Nada-

-Acéptalo Venecia, lo nuestro es imposible, no hay nada en este mundo que haga que los dos podamos estar juntos-

-No me voy a dar por vencida, quiero estar contigo y voy a hacer lo imposible por lograrlo-

-Venecia acaso eres tonta, si la vida decidió que lo nuestro fuera imposible es por algo, tal vez esto sea una señal, piensa y deja de intentar resolver el cómo estar juntos, la vida no quiere que estemos juntos entiéndelo-

-No me voy a dar por vencida, no me importa que vos quieras que consiga marido, me case y tenga hijos, yo voy a seguir luchando por ti, yo no quiero nada si no es contigo, porque la verdad es este fuego que sentimos y yo quiero quemarme en ti, y sé que vos queres lo mismo-

El me miro enfadado, no lo comprendo los dos queremos estar juntos ¿Por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo que yo y luchar por nuestro amor? Quería gritar. Bueno si él no quiere luchar por nuestro amor, lo hare sufrir, tanque que va a acceder a buscar una solución a nuestros problemas y así poder estar juntos.

-Joaquín Cañuelas, no sabes la que te espera- dije mirándolo de lejos con una sonrisa macabra, no saben la que le espera a Joaquín.


	13. Algo Que Nunca Espere

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 17 = Por Favor, Quiero Hacerlo

Después de que mi abuela se fue yo seguí tratando de convencer a Joaquín, pero no podía era más difícil que poder conseguir un trabajo bueno para no tener problemas económicos.

-Joaquín, ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme morir? Podríamos estar juntos y ser felices por toda la eternidad, pero tú te niegas a dejarme morir, entiende no quiero mi vida, la odio y quiero estar contigo, nada más ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Te quiero a ti y solo a ti-

El solo me miro para luego decirme:

-Venecia escucha ¿Sabes cuánto daría por volver a la vida y tener la vida que me arrebataron esos mafiosos por querer a mi hermano? Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, pero estoy agradecido por ser un fantasma, ya que si no hubiera muerto no te hubiera conocido, pero eso no significa que quiera arruinar la tuya, no quiero que mueras porque quiero que experimentes cosas que yo no pude, y cosas que ya no puedo-

-Joaquín a mí de que me sirve esta vida si no la puedo vivo contigo, nada solo nada, Joaquín yo te amo, te amo con tanta locura, Joaquín decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con tu mirada, y no sabes como encendió mi sangre y la ilusión dentro de mi alma con tan solo pensar en probar tus labios, por favor cumple mi petición y déjame morir, te lo ruego-

Al decir esto último sentí como mi vos se quebraba, y mis ojos derramaban esas lagrimas que atormentaban mi ser y no me dejaban vivir tranquilamente con tan solo saber que lo nuestro era imposible.

-Venecia, ya no sé qué hacer-

-Dejarme morir-

-Pero….-

-Nada de peros solo eso me hará feliz-

-Está bien, pero que conste que yo estoy en desacuerdo con tus locuras-

-Esto no es ninguna locura, a esto se lo llama amor-

Lo dije tan pero tan feliz que se me cayeron más lágrimas, pero de alegría. Paso todo un mes para ver de qué forma iba a suicidarme.

Y ya se la forma más efectiva según yo que me matara en pocos minutos.


	14. La Cena Con Sebastián Expiándola

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 14 = La Cena Con Sebastián Expiándola

Joaquín no entendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba molesto por no decirle que Sebastián venía a cenar esa noche. Después de poner en el florero las rosas que me trajo Sebastián empezamos a cenar, empezamos a hablar de mis escritos, como me inspiro, como se me ocurren esas cosas, etc.

Después de cenar empezó a ver mis fotos, decoración, retratos, etc.

-Y dime Venecia, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí?-

-Emm… como 1 año y 3 meses-

-Guau y ¿Qué es lo que más te gusto desde que llegaste a este lugar?-

-Joaquín- pensé –Emmm… No sé creo que el paisaje-

-Ah sí, que bueno. Me gustaría escribir como vos, la forma en la que te expresas al escribir, lo que escribes, todo. Eres increíble-

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué decir-

-No tenes que decir nada, estoy tan feliz de que seas mi novia-

-¿¡Novia!?- grito Joaquín - ¿¡Cómo es eso!? ¿¡Desde cuando sales con este tipo!?-

Me asuste al escuchar los gritos de Joaquín.

-Emm… Ya vuelvo tengo que ir al baño- dije señalándole a Joaquín que valla al baño para hablar con él.

-¿Me puedes decir que rallos estabas pensando al hacer ese escándalo?- dije en un susurro

-¿Me puedes decir porque no me dijiste que tenías novio y que hoy venía a comer?-

-¿Por qué te interesa? Vos querías que consiga novio y que siga con mi vida ¿Qué te pasa? Primero me dices que haga mi vida y luego me haces una escena de celos, la verdad no te entiendo-

-No te hice una escena de celos, ¿Sabes porque? Porque no estoy celoso-

-Si claro, lo que digas, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo dejamos acá, tengo que volver con mi novio- dije muy enojada y feliz al mismo tiempo, mi plan estaba dando frutos, puse a Joaquín celoso.

Volví a la sala donde me esperaba Sebastián con dos copas de champan, seguimos hablando, me sorprendió que se allá puesto nervioso y le pregunte que pasaba, me dijo:

-Es que te quiero decir algo-

-Pues dime, no pierdes nada con decirme sea lo que quieras decirme-

-Bueno, te quería decir que…-

-Ssssiiiii-

-Quiero hacerte el amor-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Bueno, es que estuvimos saliendo por 3 meses y creo que ya es hora de que lo hagamos-

No sabía que decir, hacer el amor, no definitivamente no, si alguien me va a hacer el amor ese iba a ser Joaquín y por nada del mundo iba a ser Sebastián Expiándola, era mi jefe y ya era suficiente con utilizarlo para poner celoso a Joaquín.


	15. Te Odio

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 15 = Te Odio

No sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no le dacia que si él se iba a molestar y hasta puede quitarme el trabajo, y si le decía que si no quiero ni pensar en cuanto me iba a odiar y cuanto me iba a odiar Joaquín.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas pálida-

-No, no estoy bien, es solo que…Me sorprendió lo que me pediste-

-Lo siento, pensé que te iba a fascinar la idea, pensaba que a todas las chicas les gustaba escuchar eso-

-No, no es eso es solo que creo que aún no es el momento aún no estoy lista…Es mi primera vez y bueno aun no quiero ya que quiero que sea especial-

-Ah pero si estamos hablando de especial, especial lo puedo hacer, amor recuerda que yo soy millonario-

-No me interesa que sea costoso, es más, creo que este es el lugar perfecto para mi primera vez, lo que quiero decir es que primero me quiero casar para que mi primera vez sea especial-

El me hizo una mueca de desagrado, se me hizo muy gracioso. Después de unas horas más Sebastián se fue y por fin pude descansar, bueno la verdad al fin pude pensar.

-Oye ¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de ese?-

-¿Ah?-

-Expiándola, su propuesta, ¿La vas a aceptar?-

-¿Por qué, acaso estas…..CELOSO?- dije con una sonrisa picarona

-No estoy celoso, ya te lo dije, no me interesa saber con quién estas-

-Entonces-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Por qué te interesa saber si voy a aceptar o no la propuesta de Sebastián?-

-No me interesa-

-Entonces porque me hiciste esa pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Expiándola, su propuesta, ¿La vas a aceptar?- dije con vos sarcástica

-Yo no dije eso-

-Yo no dije eso- dije burlándome de él

-Ah, olvídalo-

-Olvidado-

Esta fue la segunda pelea que tuve con Joaquín, por si no se acuerdan la primera fue en el baño. Tenía razón Joaquín, ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería aceptar, pero temía por lo que pasara si decía que no, estaba contra la espada y la pared, rayos odio esto.

…Al Día Siguiente…...

Fui a ver a Sebastián al trabajo, pero desearía no haber ido, desearía no haber salido con él. Lo encontré con su secretaria en su silla, ella encima de él, y el con la camisa desabrochada, quería matarlos, me fui corriendo secándome unas lágrimas, cuando de repente:

-Vene…..Ven….Venecia espera-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué queres que espere? ¿Queres que me quede mirando cómo es que le quitas la ropa a Julia? ¿O queres que espere para luego meterme los cuernos con mi mejor amiga? Ah espera, espera que la llamo para decirle "hola amiga ¿Sabes? Mi novio me está metiendo los cuernos con su secretaria, ¿No queres venir y que me los meta contigo?"- lo mire como diciendo "Terminamos, vete al diablo y llévate a esa Puta contigo."

-No es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte-

-¿Explicarme que, eh? Sabes que mejor te callas y hazme un favor, porque no te llevas a esa Puta y te vas a la recon*** de tu madre-

Era la primera vez que puteaba a una persona, pero que te metan los cuernos y que lo descubras, dios como no putear. Me sentía aliviada de ya no aguantarlo más, siendo sincera no quería saber de ese estúpido, jamás, maldita sea la hora en que decidí usarlo para darle celos a Joaquín.


	16. El Descubrimiento

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 16 = El Descubrimiento (YA ERA HORA VENECIA)

Era 20 de diciembre, se estaba acercando navidad y yo trataba de saber cómo estar con Joaquín, de seguro se preguntan qué paso con Sebastián, bueno pues 5 minutos después de que llegue a mi casa lo putie y empecé a pensar en cómo estar con Joaquín. Bueno como les estaba diciendo, aun no encuentro como estar con Joaquín.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo no pensé eso antes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Como poder estar contigo, ya sé cómo estar juntos-

-Ah sí ¿Cómo?- dijo con vos aterrada

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada-

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro-

-Bueno, como decía, ya sé cómo estar juntos, si muero voy a poder estar con vos, ya que voy a volver como fantasma-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué no?-

Suspiro pesadamente para luego decirme:

-Ya sabía cómo tenías que hacer para que estemos juntos, pero no quería hacerlo, ya que quería que tuvieras una vida antes de morir-

-Joaquín, yo ya tuve una vida y odie vivirla, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de terminar con ella quiero hacerlo por dos cosas, la primera: tu, y la segunda: el odio que tengo por esta vida de mierda que llevo, lo único bueno de esta vida fue conocerte-

El solo me miro y sin seguir convencido se negó, oh déjame de joder déjame morir es lo que quiero, y ni se atrevan a pensar que iba a basilar, no ni loca, quiero estar con él, no quiero otra cosa.

Paso el tiempo y llego navidad, mi abuela vino a festejar navidad y año nuevo conmigo, tuve que dejar el tema ese por un tiempo, solo hasta que se fuera mi abuela, Joaquín se tubo quedar quieto y no hacer nada, sino mi abuela tendría una excusa para quitarme de ahí, no importa que fuera, ella me sacaría del piso.


	17. Por Favor, Quero Hacerlo

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 17 = Por Favor, Quiero Hacerlo

Después de que mi abuela se fue yo seguí tratando de convencer a Joaquín, pero no podía era más difícil que poder conseguir un trabajo bueno para no tener problemas económicos.

-Joaquín, ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme morir? Podríamos estar juntos y ser felices por toda la eternidad, pero tú te niegas a dejarme morir, entiende no quiero mi vida, la odio y quiero estar contigo, nada más ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Te quiero a ti y solo a ti-

El solo me miro para luego decirme:

-Venecia escucha ¿Sabes cuánto daría por volver a la vida y tener la vida que me arrebataron esos mafiosos por querer a mi hermano? Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, pero estoy agradecido por ser un fantasma, ya que si no hubiera muerto no te hubiera conocido, pero eso no significa que quiera arruinar la tuya, no quiero que mueras porque quiero que experimentes cosas que yo no pude, y cosas que ya no puedo-

-Joaquín a mí de que me sirve esta vida si no la puedo vivo contigo, nada solo nada, Joaquín yo te amo, te amo con tanta locura, Joaquín decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con tu mirada, y no sabes como encendió mi sangre y la ilusión dentro de mi alma con tan solo pensar en probar tus labios, por favor cumple mi petición y déjame morir, te lo ruego-

Al decir esto último sentí como mi vos se quebraba, y mis ojos derramaban esas lagrimas que atormentaban mi ser y no me dejaban vivir tranquilamente con tan solo saber que lo nuestro era imposible.

-Venecia, ya no sé qué hacer-

-Dejarme morir-

-Pero….-

-Nada de peros solo eso me hará feliz-

-Está bien, pero que conste que yo estoy en desacuerdo con tus locuras-

-Esto no es ninguna locura, a esto se lo llama amor-

Lo dije tan pero tan feliz que se me cayeron más lágrimas, pero de alegría. Paso todo un mes para ver de qué forma iba a suicidarme.

Y ya se la forma más efectiva según yo que me matara en pocos minutos.


	18. Te Amo y Siempre Te Voy a Amar Joaquin C

POR AMOR A UN FANTASMA

Capítulo 18 = Te Amo y Siempre Te Voy a Amar Joaquín Cañuelas, Este Es Mi Final

Y así fue todo, esta fue mi historia, la historia de cómo fue que me enamore de Joaquín y todo lo que atravesé para estar con él, y les dejo esta historia para que sepan la verdadera razón del porqué de mi muerte, no fue porque me amenazaron o recibí una mala critica o cualquier cosa, es porque me enamore de un fantasma y lo preferí a él antes que a nada.

Esto también quiero que lo tenga mi abuela, ya que ella tiene que saber porque quise morir y para que sepa cómo fueron estos 2 años y medio para mi vivir en este piso.

Bueno me despido, ya que no quiero que Joaquín cambie de idea y me deje con vida, porque si eso llegase a pasar no lo soportaría.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Mira que aun puedes arrepentirte-

-Estoy más que segura Joaquín-

Venecia tomo una daga que le pertenecía a su abuelo y luego corto sus venas, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando Venecia dejo de respirar. A los 3 días de su fallecimiento encuentran el cuerpo putrefacto (ósea porque largaba olor) de Venecia Lunar y entre sus delicadas y hermosas manos inmóviles encuentra su "TESTAMENTO" y lo empieza a leer el investigador, mientras los policías revisan el piso para encontrar algún indicio para saber porque se mató y para identificar a la mujer que yace su cadáver en la cocina.

_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Venecia Lunar y les voy a contar mi historia…_

Al leer eso el policía sintió un escalofrió, entonces llamo a todos para seguir leyendo. Después de un rato leyendo el hombre al fin termino para luego decir:

-Ya está chicos, aquí está el "TESTAMENTO" de Venecia Lunar. Aquí nos explica la verdadera razón por la cual murió-

Los policías asintieron con la cabeza para luego salir por la puerta mientras se llevaban su cuerpo a la morgue, un día después la abuela de Venecia recibe una carta en donde dice que su nieta Venecia falleció y que le dejo una historia para ella. Aún recuerdo cuando mi jefe nos leyó la historia de Venecia, siendo sincera hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella para estar con la persona a la que amo, tan hermosa es su historia que le sacamos una copia y cuando tenemos tiempo la sacamos y la leemos, 5 días después de que encontramos su cuerpo todo el mundo supo quién era "Venecia Lunar". Ya pasaron 7 años y la gente aún no se olvida esa hermosa historia de cómo una mujer se suicidó por amor a un fantasma, fui a visitar a la abuela de Venecia, Alicia. Ella aun no entiende porque su querida nieta se quitó la vida, pero espero que acepte que ella ya no está y que está siendo feliz con un fantasma que conoció en ese tan antiguo, pero a la vez hermoso piso.

Yo aún visito ese piso para tratar de asimilar cómo es que los fantasmas existen y que ella lo allá podido ver y enamorarse profundamente de él.

Sea como sea espero que Venecia Lunar y Joaquín Cañuelas sean felices. Y les deseo una gran dicha a Venecia y a Joaquín, o como les decimos en la estación. Les deseo una gran dicha VeneQuín.


End file.
